


Запах вишни

by Kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Coffee, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С чего все началось? Кофе драл ему глотку, Денис - душу, а запах вишни въелся под кожу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах вишни

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Приквел к Love the way you lie: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701476  
> Не рассказать историю о том, как пьяный в стельку Гари приехал к Денису ночью, было бы кощунством.  
> Много курсива, авторского "ятаквижу" и безумной любви к этим двоим.

_«Вы видите команды, которые приезжают на Камп Ноу и их избивают со счетом 5, 6, 7-0. Барса хорошая команда. Но если бы я тренировал команду, которую бьют со счетом 7-0, то я больше не смог бы смотреть в глаза своей семье»  
Гари Невилл (15 апреля 2015 г.)_

 

Нет, он не собирался ехать домой, даже мысли такой не было. Какой там, тут живым бы добраться до первой попавшейся гостиницы, переплатить за обшарпанный номер и свалиться на видавшую виды кровать. Он даже был готов засыпать под пошлые стоны за стенкой, или ругань — уж как пойдет. Что угодно — только не домой.  
Дома — Эмма. Любимая, родная Эмма, которая изначально была против этой дебильной идеи. Она пыталась его убедить, подсовывала под нос распечатанные статьи про Стоичкова и «Сельту», ван Бастена и сборную Голландии, прикрываясь совместной чашкой горячего какао вечером. Гари ненавидел приторный напиток и белые листки, испещренные мелкими буквами, часами просиживал вместе с женой на диване в гостиной, пытаясь объяснить ей, что он справится, что все получится. Эмма кивала, успокаивалась, целовала его, но утром все начиналось сначала. _«Подумай, мы всю жизнь живем в Манчестере, а как же передача, как же девочки, им в школу, ты не знаешь язык»_. Гари знал все ее аргументы наизусть и всегда мог парировать, но в какой-то момент ему стало плевать. Какая разница, оставалось только подпись поставить, а там хоть трава не расти.  
Сейчас трава не то, что не росла, она была просто выжжена, и на месте когда-то зеленого ковра было одно пепелище.

Фил, сидящий рядом, абсолютно безучастен к перемене настроений своего старшего брата. Он тупо пялится в окно из-под козырька бейсболки, низко надвинутой на глаза. Гари осторожно косится в сторону брата, нутром чуя, что Фил злится, ведь его младший брат практически никогда не пил, а тут… Сидел, глушил стакан за стаканом, да еще с таким видом, будто пил злость и недовольство брата, а не безымянный виски вперемешку с пивом. Если бы они опустошили весь этот дешевый бар, легче бы не стало. Но если Фил переживает из-за с треском проигранного матча, то у Гари есть и другие, не менее хуевые поводы для того, чтобы напиться, как свинья.  
Обычно алкоголь развязывал ему язык, да так, что не заткнешь. Но сегодня в Гари что-то если не сломалось, то надломилось точно, с громким таким хрустом, чуть ли не громче гудящей Местальи, поэтому он молчал весь вечер, ковыряясь в собственной голове. Единственное полезное, что сделал выпитый за сегодня алкоголь, это вытравил все ненужные мысли, стер, словно ластиком, оставил только адрес и номер квартиры, где Гари никто не ждал и даже не подозревал о том, что Невилл в меру возможностей мозга, больше похожего на желе, раздумывает, куда ехать дальше.  
Фил рядом ерзает, пытаясь уложить голову к Гари на плечо. Невилл-старший едва сдерживается от нахлынувшего раздражения, которое после отъезда со стадиона, заползло куда-то глубоко внутрь, до поры до времени не высовываясь. Но спокойный Фил, его какое-то туповатое умиротворенное выражение на лице бесит Гари настолько, что он несколько раз сильно дергает плечом. Фил не просыпается, и кратковременный припадок Невилла-старшего остается без ответа.

Между ними прямо висит эта чертова недосказанность, несвойственная двум братьям, выросшим вместе и знающим друг о друге абсолютно все. Да что там все, Фил — единственный, кому Гари рассказал о том неудачном свидании с японкой. Страшное дело, признаться, что у тебя в самый ответственный момент член не встал от волнения… Да его бы засмеяли и ни в жизнь не забыли б этого позора. А Фил выслушал, посочувствовал и посоветовал выкинуть из головы. Гари с радостью воспользовался тем советом и сейчас, вот прямо в эту самую секунду, открыл бы окно и вышвырнул бы туда свою голову.  
Кажется, что между тем эпизодом и сегодняшним днем не двадцать лет, а целая хренова вечность.  
Если бы ему, тогда двадцатилетнему юнцу, еще зеленому выпускнику академии Юнайтед, рассказали, что в свои сорок Гари будет сидеть в грязном баре, пытаясь оправиться от разгромного поражения своей команды, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. А если бы он добавил, что у Гари в голове гораздо больше места будет занято не футболом, а неким русским полузащитником, который чуть ли не в два раза его младше, он бы не раздумывая дал этому человеку кулаком в лицо, смачно так, до выбитых зубов. И руки бы еще переломал, для пущей убедительности.

Таксист останавливается возле ворот и брезгливо косится на сидящих на заднем сидении мужчин.  
— Приехали, — с демонстративным отвращением произносит он. — Сам его вытащишь или помочь?  
— Сам, — бросает Гари, выбираясь из машины, изо всех сил удерживая нормальное положение тела, потому что его неконтролируемо шатает во все стороны, как блядский маятник. Фил, услышав, как хлопнула дверь автомобиля, просыпается и тут же пытается выбраться наружу, но ноги подводят, и он вываливается прямо Гари под ноги, как мешок с дерьмом, чудом избежав столкновения с вывернутым колесом.  
— Твою мать…. — бормочет он, цепляясь за джинсы Гари, ища хоть какую-то опору. Гари неловко взмахивает руками, но все же удерживается на своих двоих, вцепляясь руками в торчащее боковое зеркало.  
— Эй, осторожнее там! — кричит таксист, на что Фил бормочет «долбаный урод», кое-как поднимаясь. Дыра на коленке увеличилась, и теперь кусок джинсы неряшливо свисает почти до самой земли, будто на Фила напала бродячая собака и вырвала с мясом кусок штанов.  
— Ты дойдешь… сам? — с трудом справляясь с речью, спрашивает Гари. Фил мутным взглядом смотрит ему в лицо, и эти глаза, подернутые алкогольной дымкой, словно заглядывают прямо в душу. Туда, где Гари старательно прячет адрес и номер квартиры.  
— Дойду, иди уже… езджд… езжай, — нечленораздельно проговаривает Фил, пихая Гари в плечо, словно тот его раздражает одним своим присутствием. — Не прие…зжд. Завтра, короче, не надо.  
Гари прекрасно понимает это неразборчивое «не надо» и кивает. Никуда он завтра не поедет, стыдно. И перед этим блядским таксистом стыдно за то, что они провоняли перегаром весь салон, перед командой стыдно… А за свои мысли он вообще должен гореть в аду.  
Когда ворота с грохотом захлопываются, Гари еще некоторое время сверлит взглядом серый забор, решаясь, возможно, на самый важный поступок в своей гребаной жизни. Этот поступок не имеет под собой никакой рациональной почвы, никакого разумного объяснения и смысла, только проклятое «хочется», будто бы его там ждут. В конце концов, ночь на дворе, кое-кто давно уже десятый сон видит, и вряд ли будет рад приезду своего пьяного в хлам тренера, с которым они виделись всего раза три.  
Знал бы он, как дороги Гари эти три несчастных раза, а уж первая личная встреча так вообще, на вес золота. Особенно улыбка и иголки, воткнувшиеся в сердце от взгляда доверчивых глаз. Денис смущался, а Гари трясло, как в бреду, он не знал, куда деть руки, идиотски смеялся, пять раз спросил «Все окей?», перескакивая с испанского на английский, путая слова и уродуя произношение. Тогда ему хотелось всего разом — сбежать подальше, дать в глаз тому, кто приволок его «знакомиться», наорать на селекционную службу или кто там решил арендовать Черышева, а самое главное, до одури хотелось вцепиться Денису в протянутую для рукопожатия руку, заглянуть в лицо и найти там ответ на вопрос _«Какого хера только что произошло?»…_

— Мы едем или что? — вклинивается в размышления Гари недовольный голос таксиста. — Счетчик тикает.  
— Я тебе полтыщи евро дам, только не доставай, — неожиданно для себя рявкает Гари, судорожно роясь в карманах — психологический никотиновый голод превратился в физический, аж желудок свело, задурманенный алкоголем мозг требовал еще больше дряни, отказываясь довольствоваться одним лишь виски.  
Получив свою «дозу», мозг милостиво позволяет Гари снова копаться в воспоминаниях, подсовывает картинки, красноречиво демонстрирующие, что Невилл сошел с ума, тронулся крышей, ебанулся, потерял голову… Последняя фраза уж очень красива, приторна, будто украшена мерзкими розовыми розочками, как на День Святого Валентина, до которого осталось чуть меньше двух недель.  
При мысли о розочках Гари сдавлено хрюкает и кашляет, представляя себя в качестве не очень удачной «валентинки». Денис, увидев его в дверях, вряд ли подумает о предстоящем празднике, скорее охуеет и обратно выхуеть не сможет… А Гари будет стоять в дверном проеме, как ни в чем ни бывало попыхивая сигаретой.

Воображение тут же рисует новую картину — короткое воспоминание, как он отчитывал кого-то из многочисленной орды ассистентов за курение на территории базы, причем на виду у всех. Тогда Гари чувствовал себя прямо сэром Алексом, застукавшим своих футболистов за сборами на вечеринку, таким же важным и строгим, да черт побери, просто обязанным вставить профилактический пропиздон!

Прочитав лекцию о вреде курения, Гари с чистой совестью вернулся обратно к притихшей команде и раздал указания — через Фила, который отфильтровывал его английскую речь, перемешанную с ругательствами — и хотел было удалиться в район бровки, но его выцепил Черышев, первый раз присутствующий на тренировке. Бесцеремонно так выцепил, перегородил дорогу, руку протянул, поздороваться. Заулыбался так искренне, радостно, что у Гари весь налет важности слетел, потому что смотреть в это счастливое лицо и изображать из себя саму серьезность было просто невозможно.  
— А вы суровы, я не думал даже, — сказал Денис, щурясь на солнце. Половину его лица закрывал шарф, а эмблема Валенсии приходилась куда-то на область подбородка. Гари бессовестно уставился на летучую мышь, убеждая себя, что эмблему изучает, а не на чужие губы пялится.  
— Какой есть, — он нашел в себе силы безразлично пожать плечами, прикрываясь наигранным пофигизмом, улыбнуться в ответ Гари не мог, потому что губы не слушались. — Хватит прохлаждаться, иди, разминайся.  
— Иду, — Денис сдернул с лица шарф. — Вы вот ругаетесь, за курение, а мне было интересно взглянуть, как вы курите. Вам бы пошлó…  
Гари на месте парализовало. Захотелось тут же схватить Дениса за грудки и проорать ему в лицо «Ты что говоришь такое, идиот слепой, не видишь ни хрена?!», но он бы в жизни такого не сделал. А только фыркнул и криво улыбнулся, уходя и оставляя Дениса наедине со своими глупыми идеями. «Пошлó», надо же.  
В тот же вечер Гари впервые в жизни купил сигареты и понял, что ему нравится курить.  
Нет, это точно было сто лет назад.  
Гари бросает окурок на землю и вкручивает его каблуком, оставив на ровном газоне возле ворот уродливый след. Точно такой же дырой в земле выглядит присутствие в его жизни Дениса Черышева. Проблема, требующая решения прямо сию секунду.

— Эмма? Я… — шепчет в трубку Гари, слушая мерное дыхание жены. — Я останусь у Фила, ладно? Поцелуй за меня девочек.  
— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает Эмма. Голос у нее надтреснутый. — Все хорошо, любимый. Мы будем ждать тебя завтра.

— Куда едем? — спрашивает таксист, когда Гари забирается на заднее сиденье, тяжело дыша и распространяя по салону удушливый запах сигаретного дыма, моментально пропитывающий обитые тканью сиденья.  
Раз. Два. Три.  
Гари называет адрес и закрывает глаза.

***

 

Дом, в котором живет Денис, похож на огромную скалу с высеченными в ней мертвенно черными окнами-провалами. Гари смотрит на них через тонированное стекло машины, словно с головой ныряет в их темноту, без всяких шансов выбраться наружу. Окна расплываются, качаются из стороны в сторону, издевательски подмигивают, лужей растекаясь по бетонным стенам высотки. Гари мутит, шатает, ладони противно мокрые, словно он ловил рыбу голыми руками, по локоть закатав рукава. Он прекрасно понимает, что выглядит, прямо скажем, неопрятно — брюки грязные, а на пуховике вонючее пятно от пальцев, жирных после чипсов, изо рта несет куревом и виски. Не начинающий тренер, а ходячее пособие «Как экс-футболисты гробят свою жизнь и спиваются».  
— Платить-то будем? — интересуется таксист, которого уже порядком достало ждать, пока Гари соизволит оставить в покое его машину и свалит к херам. Невилл молча сует ему свернутую купюру, выполняя свое обещание дать полтысячи, и вытряхивается из насквозь провонявшего салона на улицу.  
Холод пробирает до костей — Гари застегивает пуховик и зарывается носом в воротник, сердито взирая на серую многоэтажку перед собой. Ему все еще не верится, что ноги (точнее, колеса) притащили его сюда, самоуверенность первых минут дороги куда-то делась, стоило только высунуть нос в неприветливую ночь. Настолько темную, что не хватает грозы, для пущей эффектности.

Возблагодарив Бога за то, что он придумал лифт, Гари, с нереальным трудом преодолевая расстояние от парадной до железных дверей, добирается до кабины. Пальцы не слушаются, не попадают по чертовым кнопкам, но Невилл все же тычет в нужную — тринадцатый этаж. Блять, зачем Черышев так высоко забрался? В лифте мигает свет, всполохи отражаются от металлических стен и похожи на сигнал sos — три коротких, три длинных, снова три коротких. Если бы Гари мог связно соображать, ему бы показалось, что он дышит в этом же ритме. Но воздух вязнет еще на подступах к носу, поэтому вдохнуть глубоко не получается — лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, и перед Гари стоит задача выйти как можно быстрее, но на него словно накатывает приступ острой клаустрофобии, которой он сроду за собой не замечал — ноги дубеют, а в ушах свистит. Проклятая кабина засасывает его, ботинки вязнут в полу, превратившемся в металлическое болото, а стены начинают сжиматься… Гари цепляется пальцами за двери и кое-как выбирается наружу, чудом избежав столкновения с полом коридора.

Дверь квартиры Дениса чистенькая, аккуратненькая, прямо вся такая идеальная — как и сам Чери, как его точные передачи, красивая задница и, Господи, забери эти проклятые мысли из головы!  
Гари в темноте пытается разглядеть время на часах — половина третьего. Черышев точно спит в своей постельке, завтра же тренировка, а его тренер даже не планирует на нее являться. От мысли, что он прогуляет занятие своей же команды, Гари разбирает смех, больше похожий на хныканье гиены. Пальцы скользят по крошечной кнопке звонка — над ней поблескивает глазок камеры и горит красная точка, словно кто-то целится в дверь Черышева из автомата. Невилл пару раз тычет в темный кружок, жалея, что у него нет жвачки, залепил бы сейчас чертову камеру и дело с концом, а то мало ли…  
Что мало ли, Гари додумать не успевает — занемевший от страха палец давит на звонок, отчетливая трель разливается за дверью на несколько секунд, а потом наступает мертвая тишина. Теперь Невилл уже не так уверен в своем желании вломиться к Денису посреди ночи. Мало того, он начинает трезветь, от чего в животе закручивается тошнотное цунами, грозящее выйти из берегов, если Гари в ближайшее время не доберется до горизонтальной поверхности. Да хоть бы до пола.  
Помимо тошноты, Гари чувствует, как в голове клубятся мысли, из-за выпитого виски разобрать их практически невозможно, поэтому он безотчетно хватает за ускользающий хвост всего лишь одну: «Пожалуйста, будь дома, Чери…».  
И тут в замке возится ключ.

***

 

Когда раздается звонок в дверь, Денис сначала решает, что ему это приснилось. Он ворочается и закутывается в одеяло так, чтобы торчал один нос — любит же он спать в холоде, кондиционер на полную включен, в комнате просто Арктика, только сугробов не хватает. Спальня находится не очень далеко от прихожей, поэтому Денис быстро понимает — не послышалось, за входной дверью и правда какая-то возня.  
— Что происходит? — недовольно спрашивает Денис сам у себя, вылезая из постели и нашаривая ногой тапки, которые, как обычно, разбежались кто куда. Выбираться из теплой постели не хочется, но шорохи прямо возле квартиры пугают не на шутку. Кажется, лучше вызвать охрану, нет?  
Денис берет мобильный и ищет номер службы, которая обеспечивает безопасность жителей дома — находит он не с первой попытки, чертыхаясь и переключая список контактов с симки на телефон, но почему-то медлит и щелкает ногтем по дисплею телефона. Шум прекращается, сменяется частым тяжелым дыханием и неразборчивым бормотанием. Денис, сам того не замечая, прижимается ухом к двери, жадно вслушиваясь в каждый чертов звук. Вопреки здравому смыслу, ему не страшно, а любопытно, ведь стоит набрать номер, как тут же приедет наряд полиции и скрутит незадачливого взломщика.  
Вдруг Черышев вспоминает, что у него усилиями отца установлен видеозвонок. Внезапное озарение заставляет Дениса чуть ли не подпрыгнуть в предвкушении. Он тут же клацает по кнопке, собираясь ехидно спросить, кого ж принесло в такое время, но слова застревают в горле, как только он видит знакомую вихрастую макушку и объемистый пуховик. Человек за дверью поднимает голову, окончательно убивая Дениса только лишь диким выражением лица.  
Это Гари Невилл.  
Первая мысль Черышева — бежать. В другой конец квартиры. В другой конец страны. И не потому что он боится своего тренера (да что за бред вообще?), а потому, что ни один нормальный человек ночью не припрется к полузнакомому парню домой, без предупреждения, да и с предупреждением это мероприятие было бы сомнительным. А если ты футболист, а за дверью твой новый тренер, которого ты видел-то всего несколько раз… что прикажете делать?  
Черышев утыкается лбом в прохладную поверхность двери и про себя считает до пяти, прикрыв и без того слипающиеся глаза. Черт, если Невилла не впустить, его могут увидеть соседи, тогда проблем не оберешься. А со «впустить» у Дениса конкретные проблемы, руки не слушаются, и ключи громко звенят, врезаясь в дверную ручку, как сопроводительные торжественные фанфары для Гари, что происходит нахер, Невилла.  
Потеряв всякую надежду понять, правильно ли он действует, Денис широко распахивает дверь.

— Доброй ночи! — тихо, но вполне жизнерадостно произносит Черышев. Реплика сопровождается таким тяжелым ответным взглядом, что Денис едва успевает подавить в себе желание закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Гари молчит, молчание это неуютное и колючее, под кожу забирается, царапает. Словно наказывает Дениса — только за что? За его, собственно, существование?  
— Доброй, — бурчит Гари Невилл и делает один неуверенный шаг вперед. Затем другой. Денис в ужасе шарахается назад от осознания — тренер мертвецки пьян. В стельку, в дрова — как хотите называйте, на ногах стоит с трудом. А запах перегара способен свалить даже коня. Помимо амбре из виски и чего-то явно переперченного, Денис безошибочно распознает запах табака.  
— Вы курили? — сам не ожидая от себя спрашивает Денис и тут же захлопывает себе рот рукой — шлепок получается пошлый донельзя.  
У Гари дергается глаз.  
— Я еще и пил, — цедит он. Его интонации так сильно контрастируют с попытками держаться ровно, что Денису приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
— Это я понял и так, — дерзко отвечает он, обходя нетвердо стоящего Невилла и поворачивая в замке ключ, который, зараза, не поддается с первого раза, скрежещет, прямо как шестеренки в голове толком не проснувшегося Дениса, судорожно соображающего — дальше-то что?  
А то, что происходит дальше, не поддается никаким объяснениям — Денис вдруг чувствует, что голой спине стало странно тепло, словно кто-то укрыл его шершавым шелестящим одеялом, не очень приятным наощупь. Ощущение такое, что его прямо засасывает в эту болоньевую бездну, в голове все путается, мозг плывет, и Черышеву приходится сдаться и безвольно опустить руки — он еще толком не проснулся, а тут на него напала какая-то хрень, чего-то хочет… И тепло стало, хорошо… Уютно. Обволакивает не только тканью, еще и удушливыми запахами, от которых в носу щекочет. Что-то теплое утыкается Денису в шею, пока он борется с желанием расчихаться во весь голос.  
И только после этого касания Черышев осознает, что происходит.

— Эй, отпустите меня, — просит он и тут же кривится — жалобно вышло, будто ему на ногу в трамвае наступили. А в ответ — опять тишина.  
— Отпустите говорю, — уже тверже произносит Денис, делая попытку вылезти из назойливых объятий. У Невилла столько сил в руках, что он может Черышева пополам сейчас переломить, а на Денисе даже никакой защиты нет, кроме трусов и дурацких тапочек, поэтому попытка завершается неудачей по всем фронтам.  
Гари за спиной грустно вздыхает, причем совершенно не напоказ — несчастно так, обиженно, Денису аж неловко, и от этого вздоха и от объятий, которые ни к селу ни к городу сейчас. Хватка ослабевает, и Черышев умудряется выбраться — совсем как из кровати насколько минут назад — и спиной врезается в консоль, на который стоит роутер. Хочется схватить черную пластмассовую коробку и дать Гари по башке, чтобы протрезвел и соизволил объяснить, что он тут делает.  
Но махания предметами не требуется — Невилл мутным взглядом глядит на Дениса, словно не понимая, кто вообще перед ним стоит, а потом начинает раздеваться. Сначала на пол летит пуховик, что Черышева не напрягает — ну, раз уж пришел, не стоять же ему в верхней одежде. Денис рассеянно отмечает, что тренер одежду так и не сменил, значит, до дома не доехал. Набрался в каком-нибудь баре, а домой идти стыдно. А почему к брату не поехал?  
«…то я больше не смог бы смотреть в глаза своей семье», — вдруг всплывает в мозгу Черышева, и все встает на свои места — зыбко, неустойчиво, но встает. Значит, вот как.  
Мысли за глазами не успевают — Денис глупо моргает, видя, как Гари методично сражается с пуговицами на манжетах рубашки. Они не поддаются, Гари ругается, шипит сквозь зубы и в отчаянии чуть ли не рвет рукав на куски. Денис не может стерпеть такого варварского обращения с одеждой и хватает Невилла за руку.  
За обжигающе горячую руку.  
— Пойдемте, что тут стоять, — стараясь говорить как можно убедительнее, Денис тянет тренера за собой в гостиную, — я вам на диване постелю, хорошо?  
Судя по лицу Гари, ему плевать, куда положат. На все ему плевать. Он безропотно идет следом, цепляясь за протянутую руку, а куртка остается сиротливо валяться на полу в прихожей, словно символ павшей под натиском реальности хлипкой крепости.

***

 

Когда его руки смыкаются вокруг Дениса, в голове нет ни одной мысли. Даже «хочу, мое», преследовавшее Гари с момента их встречи, кануло в Лету, и алкоголь был тут вовсе не при чем. В груди свербит от этих теплых голубых глаз, которые только что смотрели без капли осуждения, Гари даже себя виноватым не чувствует, словно Денис все понимает. А он мог понять, сообразительный малый, вот только все ли?  
Ему вдруг нестерпимо хочется снять с себя мешающую одежду. Пьяный разум активно рисует прекрасную по своей порочности картину — Гари сдирает с себя куртку, валит Дениса на пол и берет его прямо в прихожей, позволяя царапать до крови спину и кусать за губу. Придуманное ощущение гибкого сильного тела под ним настолько реальное, что кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, а глазам становится горячо.  
Он отпускает Черышева, который тут же отодвигается на безопасное расстояние. У него на лице страх, который он старательно прячет за маской озабоченности, а когда Гари стягивает с плеч пуховик, страх Денису прикрыть уже нечем.

Если с курткой Гари справляется без особых проблем, то с рубашкой все намного хуже — пуговицы раздражающе упорны, ткань трещит, грозя разорваться — потом замучаешься Эмме объяснять, где его угораздило порвать рубашку. И тут в игру вступает Денис, точнее, его широкая ладонь, обхватывающая руку Невилла.  
Прикосновение посылает в голову Гари только один импульс «мое», это чертово «мое» словно в глазах светится, как в диснеевских мультиках, огнем горит ярким-ярким, сейчас Черышев заметит и все, пиши пропало… Да пропало оно еще минут двадцать назад, в такси.  
Денис ведет Гари по темному коридору, держа за запястье — не за ладонь почему-то, а перехватил манжет кольцом из пальцев, прикосновение которых чувствуется даже через одежду. Руки у Дениса контрастно теплые, по сравнению с прохладой коридора и комнат его квартиры, и от этого умиротворяющего чувства Гари начинает неудержимо клонить в сон.  
Невилл пару раз крепко зажмуривает глаза, чтобы прогнать стремительно наползающую дрему, но она намертво склеивает веки, сыплет в них песок, не дает и шагу ступить без возможности носом пропахать ковер. Черышев будто чувствует, что Гари уже на грани, и быстро тащит его к дивану — теперь ощущение от пальцев болезненное, но Невилл рад этому, потому что это немного отрезвляет. Как раз хватает, чтобы дойти до дивана.  
— Вот, ложитесь здесь, подушку сейчас принесу. — Черышев суетливо мечется между креслами, убирая разбросанные журналы и коробки от дисков. Невилл пинает ногой какую-то версию PES и плюхается на диванные подушки, взглядом пожирая напротив стоящего Черышева.  
— У меня здесь беспорядок, — смущено говорит Денис, почесывая лохматый затылок. В руках у него большой коричневый плед, — обычно здесь чище.  
Гари плевать, как тут обычно. Ему на все глубоко и искренне насрать. Он не видит пыли на столике, пятна от чернил на ковре у окна, треснутой приставки — ничего. Он смотрит только на Дениса, на его выпирающие тазовые кости, по которым так и хочется провести языком, попробовать их на вкус, на его гладкую грудь, на член, который скрыт тканью белья, бесячего настолько, что Гари едва удерживает себя от желания содрать его нахер. Содрать и отодрать.  
Денис не дурак, масляный взгляд замечает — мнется, прикрывается пледом, чуть ли не целиком в него заворачивается, и до кучи воровато озирается на дверь, ведущую в кухню — сбежать хочет. Гари последний раз кидает на парня двусмысленный взгляд (причем только ему самому понятный, скорее всего) и безропотно укладывается на диван. Денис нерешительно замирает, шагов не делает, только часто дышит, будто бежал. У Гари тут же в голове выстраивается ассоциативный ряд: «Дыхание, сбитое, быстрое, Чери, секс», от которого цифровой бомбой взрывается мозг.  
— Вы спать будете? — доносится до вконец осоловевшего Гари голос Черышева. Язык не поддается, поэтому Гари просто выдавливает «угу» и терпеливо ждет, пока Денис опасливо приблизится к дивану.  
Гари, наконец, укрывают. Вот только не пледом.  
Потому что Невилл ухитряется схватить Дениса за шею и притянуть к себе, вывернуть ногу и заехать ему под колено, как-то неловко, но действенно: теперь Черышев теряет равновесие и всяческий стыд, и практически лежит на Гари, его тело _(господи, такое желанное, такое…)_ напряжено, натянуто, но все совсем не так, как воспаленная фантазия Невилла рисовала пару минут назад.  
«Испортил все», — проносится в голове Гари, мысль стучит о черепную коробку, а под ладонями обнаженная спина. От запаха кружит голову, которая и без того уже хороводит несколько часов, Гари летит в какую-то пропасть, диван бесследно исчезает, остается только ни чем не прикрытое желание, дрожь в коленях и взрывающие мир ощущения. «Мой» — бьется в мозгу, Невилл неосознанно сжимает пальцы, оставляя на спине Черышева белые отметины, которые никто не увидит, никогда. Денис молчит, не дергается даже, а на лопатках — мурашки, ноги ледяные, сердце стучит. Их сердца бьются совсем рядом, почти вплотную, синхронно, быстро, будто гонятся друг за другом, отставая в ритме всего лишь на долю секунды.  
— _Чери_ , — выдыхает Гари, нарушая молчание. — Чери, Чери… Черт.

— Какая вишня? — недоуменно спрашивает Денис куда-то в плечо. Мурашек становится в два раза больше, они здоровенные, болезненные и чувствительные, от них спина словно воспаляется и огнем горит. Напряжение спадает, Черышев расслабляется, тело становится каким-то безвольным от окружающего его тепла, рук на спине. От чуть хриплого голоса, режущего мировосприятие Дениса, как нож масло. Реальность разваливается вокруг, обнажая самое постыдное, что может быть у Черышева в голове. Ему страшно, опять хочется сбежать, но он не делает ничего. Слушает биение чужого сердца и дыхание, которое постепенно выравнивается, и Гари погружается в глубокий сон, продолжая все так же удерживать Дениса на себе, как одеяло. Сомневающееся в самом себе одеяло.  
Денис встает на ноги спустя минут десять, когда окончательно удостоверивается — уснул — и накрывает Гари пледом, стараясь уже не приближаться ближе. Он так и не понял, про какую вишню твердил Гари, но теперь это останется ему на додумывание. Вряд ли Невилл завтра утром будет способен разговаривать связно. И вообще, сможет ли он смотреть Денису в глаза? Так, это все потом, а кофе у него есть дома? Что на завтрак-то сообразить, блин…

За окном занимается рассвет.

***

 

_«Нет ничего отвратительнее утра с похмелья»_ , — зло думает Гари, с трудом открывая глаза. Окружающий мир покачивается, чуть рябит, но вполне различим. Правая нога затекла, приходится оторвать ее от дивана и минуты две терпеть, как по стопе бегают противные колючие мурашки, больше похожие на жуков. За это время Гари успевает оценить состояние организма по-спортивному быстро: руки-ноги целы (ну, почти), голова не пробита, только болит, на лице — щетина, но это поправимо.  
А в сердце полнейший раздрай.  
Осознание приходит не сразу. Гари медленно оглядывается, разглядывая обстановку в комнате, где он находится. Помещение незнакомое, диван жесткий, где-то шумит вода, душ, скорее всего. Обрывочные воспоминания не помогают, вроде бы такси, лифт, а потом…  
А потом наступает прозрение, которого лучше бы не было.  
Дальнейшее напоминает какую-то тупую комедию — пошатываясь, Гари принимает вертикальное положение, стоически перенеся мотанувшуюся к горлу тошноту, и медленно движется в коридор, как ему кажется, ведущий в прихожую. Открыв первую попавшуюся на пути дверь, Невилл оказывается там, где хотел бы оказаться совсем в других обстоятельствах — в спальне Дениса. Наткнувшись взглядом на брошенные посреди комнаты красные боксеры — те самые, вчерашние, Гари с ужасом захлопывает дверь и, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, врезаясь во все косяки, идет, не разбирая дороги. На этот раз удача оказывается на его стороне, и он попадает в прихожую. Брошенная вчера ночью куртка заботливо пристроена на вешалку, под которой стоят его заляпанные грязью ботинки. Которые он вчера так и не снял.  
_«Он что, сам?..»_ — только и успевает подумать Невилл, как вдруг понимает: стало тихо. Вода больше не шумит.

Когда Денис выходит из душа, собираясь разбудить Гари и задать мучивший его целую ночь вопрос «О какой вишне шла речь?», его встречает пустой диван и отсутствие пуховика на вешалке.  
На тренировку Гари предсказуемо не приходит, и вопрос так и остается без ответа. Денис бегает по хрустящему газону Патерны, задевая плечами расстроенных со вчерашнего дня одноклубников (да и ему самому не очень — первый матч за Валенсию и такой позор), так и сяк вертя в голове случившееся — мысли путаются, расползаются от недосыпа, но одна стоит особняком: «Почему он приехал ко мне?». Мысль монолитна, как и взявшаяся из ниоткуда уверенность в том, что Денис обязан все выяснить, слишком много всего случилось, чтобы просто закрыть глаза на вчерашнюю ночь.

***

 

_«Может кофе?»._

Гари смотрит на время в углу экрана и отсчитывает секунды — две. Пять. Восемь. Двенадцать. Двадцать две. Проходит целая минута, прежде чем он со вздохом откладывает мобильный и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Его руки все еще хранят воспоминания о том, какая на ощупь была спина Чери, как идеально скользили по ней ладони, как пальцы оглаживали выступающие позвонки… Сотни галлонов воды не хватит, чтобы смыть намертво въевшийся запах, его запах. Да и не хочется, если честно, ведь Гари чувствует странный душевный подъем, украдкой утыкаясь носом в ладонь. Именно этот запах сорвал чеку и буквально заставил Невилла написать проклятую смску.  
Прошло уже пять минут. Гари точно рассчитал время — тренировка, кросс в конце, потом душ, дорога до парковки… Он не мог ошибиться, Денис должен был уже прочесть сообщение. И, как Гари представлял, сейчас мялся с телефоном в руках, подбирая нужные слова, хотя, Невиллу требовалось всего одно гребаное согласие, какого же хера он молчит так долго…  
Дзынь!  
Мобильный выскальзывает из моментально взмокших ладоней, Гари ругается себе под нос, тыча пальцем в иконку сообщения. Экран зависает, от чего приходится знатно стукнуть по корпусу кулаком и встряхнуть несговорчивый аппарат. Наконец, сообщение открывается и у Гари сердце ухает в пятки, смачно так, оглушающе.

_«Я не против. Дель Мар, в восемь?»_.

— Гари! Ты будешь ужинать? — кричит с кухни Эмма. Ей вторят голоса девочек, гавканье соседкой собаки, слышимое из открытого окна… И сердцебиение Гари, зашкаливающее, бешеное, сумасшедшее, прямо как в день их первой встречи — день, который не забыть уже никогда. Зашкаливающий пульс бьется, так что вены просвечивают через кожу, напоминая провода, опутавшие руки. Невилл смотрит на телефон в ладони и беззвучно смеется — из-за себя, своего глупого поведения, из-за всего.  
Какой же дурак. Влюбленный с первого взгляда дурак.  
Дель Мар, значит. Ну, ладно.  
— Гари, ты идешь? — в гостиную заглядывает Эмма в смешном цветастом фартуке. Она такая милая, что у Гари губы сами по себе расползаются в улыбке.  
— Иду. Мне нужно будет по делам съездить, — расплывчато поясняет он, поднимаясь с кресла. Эмма хмурится и качает головой.  
— В таком состоянии за руль? Может, тебе лучше взять такси?  
_Такси_.  
— Эм, я справлюсь.  
— Какой же ты упрямый. Хоть бы раз меня послушал, — Эмма поворачивается спиной, а у Гари внутри все дергается, тошнота снова подступает к горлу. Опять она за свое, да сколько ж можно…  
— Не начинай ту же песню, пожалуйста.  
— Я не собиралась. Просто не садись в машину. Или ты хочешь без прав остаться?  
— Нет, но я уверен, что все будет нормально, — блеет Гари, сжимая кулаки от захлестывающей злобы. Его бесит собственный неуверенный голос, спокойствие жены, стыд, который он испытывает, неуверенно пытаясь ее переубедить. Да и не похоже это на убеждения, скорее на жалкое нытье.  
— Ладно, — вдруг произносит Эмма, снова оборачиваясь. Глаза у нее пустые. — Поешь сначала, а потом езжай. Аккуратнее только. Пойдем, я пирог испекла, как ты любишь. Вишневый.  
_Вишневый._  
Вкуса еды Гари не чувствует.  
На кухне пахнет вишней. Руки Гари пахнут Денисом.

***

 

Руки не просто пахнут Денисом, они еще и трясутся — Гари с третьей попытки нажимает на кнопку, чтобы закрыть машину, а потом только со второго раза запихивает ключи в карман джинсов. На нем читая рубашка и все те же свитер, который он так и не сменил со вчера — свитер тоже пахнет, только чужой квартирой, поэтому Гари просто не смог его снять, буквально утонув в этом запахе. Символичность этого жеста просто зашкаливает, Денис не сможет не заметить.  
То, что Черышев замечает, понятно сразу — как только Гари появляется в его поле зрения, прищуривается, внимательно разглядывая. В этом время суток в Дель Мар практически нет людей, тем более, по сути, боятся-то нечего и некого — тренер и новый игрок решили поужинать. Ничего личного, ага.  
Если только не видеть липнущий к языку подтекст.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо говорит Денис. На столе перед ним лежит потрепанная папка с меню. Белая футболка, обтягивающая плечи, режет глаза, а улыбка — самого Гари, напополам, сходу.  
— Добрый. — Гари садится напротив, ноги сводит, стоит заднице устроиться на неудобном пластиковом стуле. — Не мог выбрать заведение приличнее?  
Денис дергает бровью и прыскает.  
— Здесь отвратительная еда и очень вкусный кофе. Так что давайте обойдемся без ужина.  
— Идет, — смеется Гари. Смех неискренний, но нужен, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Давай я закажу, ты что будешь?  
— Мне латте. Вы сами выбирайте. Тут капучино неплохой, так что…  
— Окей. Капучино так капучино, — Гари поспешно отодвигает меню и подзывает официанта. Парень в узких джинсах моментально узнает Дениса и начинает щебетать на испанском, бурно жестикулируя, не обращая на Гари никакого внимания. Денис смеется и отвечает что-то на своей тарабарщине, размашисто расписывается на протянутом листке. Гари терпеливо ждет, пока закончится этот балаган, и официант вспомнит про него.  
— Заказывайте, — наконец, говорит Денис. Лицо у него ехидное. Гари поджимает губы, ругаясь про себя — забыл, идиот, что языка ж не знает. Вряд ли этот щеголь по-английски говорит.  
— Латте. Капучино. Один и один. — Невилл растопыривает пальцы, тыча ими парню в лицо. Тот сосредоточенно записывает, а потом опять что-то спрашивает. Невилл раздраженно закатывает глаза и машет рукой в сторону Черышева.  
— Он спрашивает, нужен ли десерт, — переводит Денис.  
— Скажи ему, чтобы засунул десерт себе в зад, — парирует Гари. Официант заинтересованно глядит на него — все же не узнал, или вообще не имеет понятия, что за старый хрен перед ним сидит. Это обидно, но не на столько, чтобы это показывать.  
Денис качает головой, и официант удаляется к барной стойке.  
Они опять замолкают, рассматривая друг друга. Гари отмечает, что за сорок с лишним лет жизни на него так пристально разве что Фергюсон смотрел, это напрягает, ведь Чери всего лишь парень из команды, полузащитник с едва начавшейся (почти) карьерой… А глаза такие же — жесткие, высверливающие череп. Всезнающие.  
— Можно спросить? — Денис кладет руки на столешницу ладонями вниз, в опасной близости от сцепленных в замок рук Гари — не боится, черт его дери. Ничего не боится.  
— Валяй.  
— К чему вы сказали про вишню?  
Вопрос застает Гари врасплох. Он готовил тираду, поясняющую его вчерашнюю выходку, что-то про сдавшие нервы, панику и страх, вперемешку с алкоголем в каком-то баре, но все забыл, естественно, только Дениса увидел — все вылетело из головы через уши.  
— Ну… — Гари сильнее сжимает пальцы. — Чери. Вишня, ягоды. Понятная же аналогия.  
Денис сначала глядит неуверенно, а потом на лице появляется просветление.  
— А до меня сначала не дошло, — смеется он. Напряжение тут же спадает, становится чуть легче дышать, но Гари даже глубокого вдоха сделать не может, потому что Денис рядом, и вишней пахнет. От него.  
— Зуб даю, прилипнет к тебе это прозвище, — Гари вжикает молнией куртки туда-сюда, действуя на нервы и себе и Черышеву. После нескольких движений Денис морщится.  
— Прекратите, а? Терпеть этот звук не могу.  
— Ладно, не буду.  
Как раз приносят кофе. Денис озадаченно глядит на свой высокий стакан, украшенный шапкой пены.  
— Тут написано «Гари», а у вас… — он тянет к себе крошечную чашку с капучино, чтобы получше рассмотреть, а в ту самую секунду Гари решает пододвинуть к себе свой заказ. Их пальцы сталкиваются, врезаясь в горячие стенки чашки, но оба не чувствюую ожога, потому что касание друг друга жжет сильнее в стократ.  
— Имена перепутали, — хрипло говорит Гари, отдернув руку, про себя читая выведенное корицей «Денис» на пенке своего капучино. — Смешно.  
— Очень, — соглашается Денис и тут же отпивает свой кофе. У него на губе остается чуть-чуть пены, пальцы Гари дергаются, но он не решается. Все еще слишком неуверенно вокруг них двоих. Да и между ними тем более.  
Зато фантазии можно позволить многое — Гари смотрит, как Черышев прихлебывает из чашки, морщит нос, вытирает губы салфеткой. Гари бы не разрешил ему морщиться и вытирать рот, после минета, определенно…  
— О чем вы думаете? — вдруг спрашивает Денис, и это явно не праздный интерес.  
— В смысле?  
— У вас такое лицо красноречивое. Мысли с рейтингом восемнадцать плюс?  
Гари хватается за свой кофе как за спасательный круг, а Денису все смешно.  
— Да шучу я. Не рассказывайте…  
Кофе дерет глотку, а Денис дерет Гари душу. Наизнанку выворачивает, не дает даже понять, дальше-то что? Дальше что?..  
— Не удалась первая игра, — Черышев явно пытается сменить тему. — Обидно.  
— Трибуны тебе аплодировали, — замечает Гари, но Денис хмурится.  
— Вы знаете, по какой причине. Это не повод для радости, а что уж об матче говорить…  
— Не будем о нем говорить, — безапелляционно отрезает Невилл, начиная раздражаться. — О чем угодно, но не о вчерашней игре. С меня хватит Ская.  
— Намек понят, — хмыкает Денис, пальцем очерчивая края стакана. — А я с вас вчера ботинки снял. Вы даже не почувствовали.  
— С тебя.  
— Что?  
— С тебя снял. Давай на «ты», мы ж не на тренировке.  
Денису явно нравится смена «приоритетов», он чуть расслабляется, откидываясь на стуле и озираясь по сторонам, ладони снова лежат на столе. Разговор скользит по лезвию бритвы, да еще и в каком-то странном направлении.  
— Мог бы выбрать кафе приличнее. Я бы не отказался от паэльи, — Гари пролистывает меню. — Но здешняя еда и правда не внушает доверия.  
— А у меня дома есть паэлья. Из ресторана. Отец привез. Вкусная, — выстреливает очередями слов Денис. Гари замирает с папкой в руках, чуть было не шарахая себя ею по башке. Ему не почудилось?  
— Ты меня в гости приглашаешь? — с расстановкой спрашивает он. Черышев резко краснеет и отводит глаза. Пожалел видимо, что сказал, но слов назад не вернешь.  
— Типа того. Вы же вчера были… — на этом «были» мысль Дениса заканчивается, и он угрюмо умолкает, утыкаясь взглядом в кофе, украдкой посматривая на Гари.  
— Был, — их руки совсем рядом, стоит только чуть сдвинуть палец, немного совсем, чтобы коснуться ребра ладони, потом скользнуть между безымянным и средним пальцем, огладить костяшку, зачем-то вспомнив, какие у Чери позвонки на спине.  
На лице Черышева отображается вся гамма чувств, переполняющих его — страх, неуверенность, смущение. И согласие, которое можно прочитать по глазам. Он еще сам не знает, на что соглашается, но юношеский интерес с лихвой компенсирует все сомнения.  
— Я вообще-то не гей, — шепотом говорит Денис, чуть пригнувшись к столу. Смотрит на Гари, а в глазах отражается марево заката.  
— А я и не спрашивал, — так же тихо отвечает Гари. Их пальцы все еще соприкасаются, но едва заметно движется только рука Невилла, Денис не реагирует. Только смотрит.  
— И не надо, — подытоживает Черышев, нагло накрывая руку Гари своей. Бессовестно, совершенно по-свойски.

За спиной Гари расцветает закат. Холодно. Пахнет вишней.


End file.
